Blue
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Two of the best thieves in the world catch each other while trying to take a priceless painting. One of them is a CI for the FBI and the other operates the best crew in the world. Things get very hairy with Keller involved. Hale is not going to be very happy either.
1. A Kat And A Hat

Blue

_A White Collar-Heist Society Crossover_

Chapter One: A Kat and A Hat

_I do not own White Collar or Heist Society_

* * *

Two pairs of blue eyes met each other in surprise, first narrowing in confusion, then widening into recognition before settling into an expression of perfect innocence. One pair of blue eyes belonged to a man in his twenties who was currently rocking a fedora. The other pair were the property of a dark-haired teenage girl who, at this time, looked to be in her early twenties despite the fact she was small. They both looked as if they belonged in the elegant room. They were high class. They were also equal distance away from a very old painting secured by nothing more than an insultingly cheep stand. It was quite obvious that the respective owners of the blue eyes wanted to remove it from the affront and put it somewhere quite nicer. Somewhere in their own respective collections.

"Hello," Kat, the girl, greeted.

"Hello," Neal, the one in the hat, repeated.

"So why are you here?" Kat asked lightly, her voice and body much steadier than her racing brain. She knew that Hat-boy was a thief and if he was any good he could tell the same about her. She didn't have any way to signal her crew so she couldn't expect any help. She knew that Hat-boy could physically outmaneuver her, not that she wanted any roughhousing around the painting. She could scream and claim she caught Hat-boy but then the painting would be whisked away and she might never get another chance to retrieve it. She needed that painting.

"Just admiring the art. And you?" Neal had to work to tear his eyes away from the painting and focus that he had just snuck into a not-quite-empty room. Yes, the girl was a major snag but he didn't want to deal with her when a Da Vinci was in front of him! Especially when the girl was a thief. A thief that was trying to steal a painting that she shouldn't have known about. The FBI had only caught wind about it because of a tip from one of the servants in Mr. Hadrick's employ. Mozzie hadn't heard a word about it. The girl certainly wasn't going to get a tip so unless she was already in on the job then... Neal then concluded that she had to be working with Hadrick or one of his associates. Peter was definitely going to want to talk to her.

"I was just about ready to powder my nose and then, well, I must have lost my way."

"Almost believable, I couldn't even see your tell." Neal commented, taking a few lazy steps forward. Kat also advanced,

"Who says I have one?"

"I do. So what should I call you?"

"I go by Sue McMurray. What about you?"

"Nick Halden," Neal tipped his hat, "You don't look like a Sue."

"So sue me," Kat shrugged, "Sometimes you don't get a choice what you're named."

"And other times you do." Neal said pointedly, "So who are you working for? Hadrick?"

"I'm self-employed. You?"

"Sort of in a partnership," Neal took a fluid step to the side which Kat matched before bluffing, "He can't be paying you enough."

"Pay? Oh, that's laughable. He hasn't given me anything that you'd consider in the same category as 'pay.'" Kat was able to say quite truthfully. Improve was everything to a con-artist and she thought it would be best to see what Hat-boy was thinking.

"Then why are you even here?" Neal sidestepped again, only to have Kat step twice. Now the two were slowly circling each other as if they where a dance. Neal kept his body calm even though he knew that Peter would be going ballistic in the van from only hearing the vague audio. A team of Feds would be up there soon. All he needed to do was stall the girl.

"I'm sure I have a better reason than you. You can't have much of a partnership if he sends you to do his dirty work."

"As I said, _sort_ of a partnership. He's learning."

Kat chuckled slightly at that. Even though this thief was certainly her opponent, he was charming. A little bit to charming but that was a cons way. Plus, she was hiding her tension. Laughter puts people at ease. As soon as Hat-boy truly relaxed, not just wearing his mask of calm, she'd make her move.

"So then why aren't you teaching him?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"I do," Kat gave a little smile as she said it exactly the way Neal had before, "You're not a major player in this. Your _partner_ is. You're obviously not filled in on all of the details."

"And what would my partner know that I don't?"

"It's either that or your stupid. Not many people would like to _admire_ that painting, not with who owns it. You haven't done your research." Kat knew that giving information was generally a bad idea but in some cases, a little info went a long way when getting people to trust you. It was a long shot but if she could scare Hat-boy then maybe she could reach a deal where she could walk out with the painting.

"Hadrick? He's not a threat."

"You think that this belongs to Hadrick? Seriously? He'd have it in an underground vault if that were true. No, the Da Vinci has never belonged to Hadrick. The man that does own this, it's protected by reputation alone."

"Are you trying to tell me a ghost story?"

"No, but I'm trying to-"

"Name, please."

Kat gave a mysterious smile before her lips curved into a disgusted expression that couldn't be separated from the words,

"His name is Keller."

Kat saw Neal's face morph into shock, rage, fear. There was something personal.

A pen dropped.

Then the door was kicked in and a crowd of guns flooded in.

"FBI don't move!" Some imposing woman called,

Kat stared in absolute shock. She was caught. This was not good. A thief's biggest tool was her face, her reputation. The giant smear the Feds would leave on them, as well as the jail time, could sink her. And her crew.

"Caffery, what the heck happened?" an agent approached Neal. Neal wasn't listening, his attention still turned to Kat.

"What do you know about Keller?" The cons voice was loud enough for everyone to hear it and the room went silent. The agent who had been approaching Neal, Peter Burk, froze.

There was too much going on now. Kat did not like her brain at the moment. She quickly tried to prioritize. The Da Vinci was crossed out- she didn't care about Visily Romani's wishes right now, she could get it later. Hat-boy being with the FBI was minimized. The FBI catching her and Keller were still too much so she combined them.

"Immunity, if I tell you what I know I get immunity."

Neal slammed his hand on a table,

"No! Not where Keller's concerned. Where is he and how did he get out of jail?"

"Answer him," Peter moved closer to the girl.

"Boss," Diana caught Peter's shoulder, "Let's do this back at the station."

Peter sighed but nodded his assent,

"Cuff her."

Peter looked at the young thief and noticed she was almost in tears. Pure terror. She wouldn't cry but she was obviously frightened. That was good, much better than interrogating a calm façade.

Then Kat took a breath and forced herself to relax. What did the Feds actually have on her? She hadn't said anything implicit. There was no physical evidence that she was actually going to steal the Da Vinci. They wouldn't be able to hold her. She could beat them. This was probably just karma rearing its ugly head for when she'd turned her father into Interpol. Bobby Bishop was fine, so Katarina Bishop would be fine as well. It was in her blood to outsmart law enforcement. She put on a cocky grin that even Hale would have had to work to top.

Peter sighed. He _hated_ cons. He really did. Why did everything have to be a game to them, a show? Why couldn't they just use their brains for good?

Hale had been talking to Gabrielle when he saw Kat in handcuffs. That wasn't good. At all.

"Gabrielle!" Hale sort of squeaked at her. He'd deny it later but his voice was strangled by shock.

"What was that?" Gabrielle asked, nearly sure that a dying hamster had said her name.

"Window. Kat." He worked on composing himself as Gabrielle's slipped.

"What are law enforcement doing here? I thought Simon said this was safe!"

"I am going to kill him." Hale growled,

"We need to get out of here. Get Nick and signal Simon, I'll follow Kat." Gabrielle pulled something from her purse, while Hale argued,

"No, I'll go get Kat-"

"No, you won't," the blond cut him off, "She is my cousin and I'm far less conspicuous than you when you're in a mood. I'm better for this. No arguments!" Gabrielle slipped off, leaving Hale with no choice to follow her orders.

Kat sat pleasantly in the holding cell, watching Peter and Neal talk on the other side of the clear walls. It seemed like an ineffective design in her opinion. She could see them just as well as they could see her. However she wasn't going to complain that she got a free window of information.

Peter entered the room and Neal stood outside. Peter sat down and steepled his fingers, wrists resting on the table.

"So, let's start with your name."

Kat kept silent.

Peter sighed.

"We know you're not Sue McMurray." Peter waited expectantly, "You do know that cooperation is the best option for you."

"What if I wanted a lawyer? And what are you charging me with? You don't have anything to hold me with."

"You were clearly going to steal that painting."

"Which in and of itself was stolen. Your guy over there was _clearly going to steal that painting_. Clearly is always a matter of opinion. It'll be his word of mine. Who's to say that- Caffery? Am I right?- wasn't stealing it. Caffery stealing art-" Suddenly Kat's head jerked to look at Neal, "_Caffery._ Neal Caffery. You have Neal Caffery working for you? He's Neal Caffery? Oh, jeez," Kat gave him another critical look before muttering, "That explains the hat."

She'd have to remember to tell her family about this. Her father had worked with Neal once or twice.

Peter wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"We don't care about you, just tell me about Keller."

"I happen to care about me a great deal." She responded, "So I'll tell you everything I know about him if you agree to let me go."

Peter wasn't sure about this, even if he desperately wanted information about Keller. If this girl had killed someone or something like that then no matter what she said he'd have to put her away.

"We'll see after you talk."

"Let me get this straight," she paused, "You have nothing on me, only an interpretation of events that were witnessed by _Neal Caffery_, and I'm offering you free information. The case won't stick. You might as well stop wasting both of our times."

Diana knocked on the glass of the door and Peter rose to meet her. They stood right on the other side of the door, turned so Kat couldn't quite read their lips. Neal stood close, oddly resembling a puppy.

"I know her names not really Sue McMurray but I ran it and came up with this," Diana handed Peter a folder, "Whoever she is she's been to Russia recently, and back, and partied around Europe."

"At least we know she wasn't part of that thing in Uruguay." Peter joked as he saw all the times the passport had been used,

"Paraguay, Peter, Paraguay," Neal corrected, "And remember, this is only an alias. For all we know, she could have been."

"This says she was everywhere from Monaco to Switzerland when that was going down." Peter disagreed, "Who is this women?"

"Let me see that," Neal grabbed the file, "This says she's twenty one."

"So?"

"She isn't twenty one. Look at her; she's using every trick in the book to look older without using prosthetics. Her picture in this also... Peter, I think she's a kid!"

"What? Yes, she'd young but-"

"You don't lie about your age unless you have a reason. The only reason I can think of is that she's under eighteen."

"What?" Peter looked at Kat again, "But how? She's too good- We have a minor? Darnit Caffery, this means a lot of paperwork."

"Boss?" Diana asked as Peter rubbed his head in frustration,

"Look up school records, try to match her photo, something. This just got a lot trickier if Caffery's right."

"Could I try talking to her?" Neal asked, "I might get something you wouldn't."

"Neal," Peter warned him, looking hesitant,

"She's a talented young thief, sound allegedly familiar?" Neal smiled, "Remember Scott? I can do this Peter."

"Alright, fine. But be... I don't know. I'm trusting you here Neal, don't screw it up."

Neal tipped his hat and entered Kat's room.

"So you've heard of me."

"And you've become a suit."

"You've heard of me well enough to know about my hat so we must have some mutual acquaintance. Who is it? I'm curious who's talking about me."

"I'm curious to why I'm still here when you have nothing on me. Isn't there some sort of time limit?" Kat stuck out her chin in a 'try me' expression.

Neal kept him charm-smile on as he tried to analyze the girl. Why wouldn't she give up one little name? She would have to be aware that they knew she was integrated into criminal society so it wouldn't give any darning information on her. Neal knew he'd give away names, he didn't owe his previous employers or partners anything- unless he did. Therefore, whoever they'd both met had to be someone important to her. Her Mozzie maybe?

"Come on, who is it? I won't tell the Feds."

"You are a Fed."

"Criminal consultant," Neal waved off, "There's a difference. They got me chained by my ankle. And they don't pay me. But it's better than prison."

Kat looked at him and tried to see past the smile. She couldn't tell if he was wild or tame, thief or Fed. He was a little like a reverse Nick she figured, (fully noting the irony in Neal's alias) Neal came from crime but turned to the law. If Neal was like Nick then Kat was partially sunk- She still didn't completely understand the boy. Heck, she didn't understand boys as a gender! Why the heck was she trying to figure Neal out if she couldn't even understand her best friend Hale? (Or was Hale her boyfriend now? It was confusing) Oh, yeah, she was in FBI custody and if she didn't get into Neal's head she wouldn't gain an advantage. Darn boys! She was doomed.

"Conning people isn't all it's made out to be," Neal continued, "I know the rush is addicting and it's hard to stop but-"

Kat couldn't help but chuckle. Was he seriously trying to give her the speech? She had tried to walk away from her life of crime but that simply wasn't possible. Stopping only resulted in her best friend (or possible boyfriend) putting the headmasters car on a flagpole. And, yes, she knew it was addicting. She had just gotten over from weeks of being heist drunk. Neal knew nothing about her.

"I know, I sound like an old fogie but it's the truth." He sounded offended,

"Yes, yes it is." She bit her lip to avoid cracking up, "I know that heists are addicting but I also know it's impossible to stop. If it's in your blood, it's in your blood. No amount of running can change that, no amount of atonement, and no amount of catching others." Kat looked at Neal pointedly, "But then again, why would I know about such things? Guess I must have seen too many movies or something."

Neal hated her tone, she full heartedly believed the inevitability of life of a con. That no one could quit. He knew many shared her sentiment- Mozzie, Adler, Kramer- but he was still hoping it was at least possible. Peter believed in him, sometimes, but Neal rarely dared hope. He wasn't even sure he wanted to stop being a con. All he wanted was to not be doomed by his criminal father. He wanted it to be his choice, not fate.

It seemed to him the girl believed in fate.

"There must be some choice," Neal said almost flippantly despite how much this phrase meant to him,

"Other than death?" Kat asked skeptically. Then again, she thought, even then she could imagine Hale, Gabrielle, Simon and the Bagshaw brothers finding her and trying to use her spirit in a heist. She got the ridiculous image of them trying to use a Ouija board so she could tell them where jewel were hidden and what the security was. Another thought appeared and it included Hale trying to steal the Grim Reaper... It made her glad she wasn't dead.

Then again, she added sadly, her mother wasn't pulling any heists.

"There has to be one."

"Maybe for some people," Kat shrugged.

Jones noticed a tall, leggy blonde walk into the FBI. She strode in confidently without a hint of wobble from her ludicrously high heels.

"Where is my client?" she demanded, waving her arms.

"Ma'am?" Jones asked her,

"Short, dark-haired woman, blue eyes. I'm her lawyer."

"And you are?"

"Evanna Dare," she waited expectantly before snapping, "Well get on then!"

"How the heck did she get a lawyer?" Peter wondered, "She didn't call anyone!"

Neal stood looking at the two within the holding cell.

"Let's let her go."

"What? But she knows something about Keller! Keller who somehow escaped from prison; _Again_!"

"We put her on surveillance. Whoever she is, she's good enough that she's not going to slip up here."

"Neal-"

"Look Peter, she has information and a lawyer, we don't even have her name."

"It's possible that she is really Sue McMurray."

"No. Think about if I was in there and all you knew about me was Nick Halden."

"Good point," Peter nodded his assent, "Jones? See her out."

Meanwhile, back inside the holding cell, Gabrielle was taking her turn grilling Kat.

"How did you not notice that someone else was in to room?" The blonde didn't show any of her frustration in her body language but it was quiet clear in her tone.

"He wasn't there yet. He walked in right as I went through the window."

"What do they know?"

"Not much. The big news is that Neal Caffery is over there." Kat gestured with her eyes, "You know, the hat guy?"

"Yes, I know, the hat guy;" Gabrielle looked at him and then processed it, "He's a snitch? Didn't your dad work a few with him? This could get hairy."

"I think my dad's safe but we need to tell Uncle Eddie."

"Are we going to tell Uncle Eddie about _this_?" Gabrielle made the tiniest hand gesture,

"Not yet," Kat winced, "I'm not looking forward to the lecture. And isn't he in... Where is he right now?"

"Poland," Gabrielle said, "He is going to find out you know. And if you took an unnecessary risk than-"

"I didn't take any risk! I was working precisely off of our plan- which you agreed was simplicity itself. How could I have known that Caffery would be trying to steal the Da Vinci?"

"Why was he stealing it?"

"FBI sponsored retrieval or something? I'm not sure."

"Unless he's working both sides. He could have been trying to take it for himself. I mean a Da Vinci! If that's not enough to tempt someone than I'm not sure what would."

"If so we could use that,"

"What are we going to do about the painting, now that it's in FBI custody?"

"Not here," Kat warned,

"Yeah, ok Kitty-Kat."

"And it anyone asks, I'm Sue McMurray."

"Ah, that's helpful."

"Why? What did you call me?"

"Short," Gabrielle smirked as Kat sent her a death glare, "And I'm Evanna Dare."

"Got it Gabs," Kat nodded.

Peter came into the room,

"You may go."

"Thanks!" Kat beamed at him but she couldn't stop her confusion from showing,

"Next time do not waste my client's time!" Gabrielle tossed her hair contemptuously, "Or mine."

The two girls walked quickly, but not suspiciously so, out of the office.

"You better be right Neal," Peter grunted,

"Even if you're agents lose them it'll be fine, I've put Mozzie on the case."

"How?"

"He hates Keller too, if there's any chance the girl could help catch him he's willing to do it."

Gabrielle and Kat managed to ditch the FBI tail very quickly, Peter had made the mistake of leaving the matter to the Harvard crowd instead of Diana or Jones. They never saw Mozzie. This wasn't Kat's fault because, as good as she was, Mozzie was... weird. He was suspicious looking and abnormal but at the same time he blended in because of this. He looked like he'd be doing weird things so the mind didn't flag him as dangerous.

Mozzie wasn't sure what to make of the two. They were young, talented and seemed like royalty. The two projected the aura of high class refinement. The short girl reminded him of Neal in a strange way. They didn't say much so he didn't gather a lot of info but he did catch a few names. The brunette was referred to as 'Cat' and the blond was called 'Gabs'. Someone labeled 'Hail' would be freaking out.

When Mozzie got to their destination, he immediately called Neal,

"Neal, we have a problem."

* * *

**A\N: **So is anyone intrested in this so far? I love both universes and was shocked there weren't any crossovers of the two! Therefore I started writing this. What do you think? Could you tell me in a reveiw? Pretty please with sugar on top! An a cherry, and choclate, and icecream, a pie, and cake that isn't a lie, and muffins, and cupcakes, and rainbows and sprinkles on top of that! (The question is, what in the world is on bottom?)

_Next Chapter- _Peter and Neal find the true identity of "Sue," Kat steals a hat and Mozzie has more problems.


	2. Information Gathering

Blue

_A White Collar-Heist Society Crossover_

Chapter Two: Information Gathering

_I do not own White Collar or Heist Society_

* * *

"Katarina Bishop, the fifteen year old daughter of the late Nadia Bishop and the current living legend Bobby Bishop. Part of a family that has stolen for centuries. Rumored to have robbed the Henley." Peter read out to his team, showing a presentation on the screen, "The Bishop family is surrounded by rumors and shadows. There is never any proof, or even if there is, it never sticks. They are run by Eddie, Edward Bishop, Katarina's great uncle. Interpol doesn't have much on Katarina other than knowledge of her existence. We don't know how much she's stolen or what she's done but she has been raised from birth to be an art thief. She could be just as good as Caffery, if not better."

Neal made one of his expressions and then he volunteered some information,

"I may have allegedly worked with her father a few times. He is good, as in really good. And I'm going to warn you now, anyone in one of the families is practically royalty in the criminal underworld. They're the ones who made most of the cons, the ones who have stuck around. Plus they also follow codes."

"Codes?"

"Don't ask me what codes, I'm not completely sure. All I know is 'Family first.'"

"So it's a white collar mafia?" Jones pointed out,

"Similar," Peter agreed, "Only they only steal art. No armed robbery, no bank jobs, no mortgage fraud. They are thieves, and have been thieves, for _centuries_."

"Katarina hasn't," Diana said, "As you said, she'd only fifteen. That means like two or three years of field experience tops."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Neal argued, "I once saw one family use a toddler in a con."

"How much do you actually know about the families?" Peter asked, "Or do I really want to know the answer to that?"

"Actually, Peter? I don't know a lot, allegedly or not. They don't tend to deal with people outside their circles."

"Then how did you get to working with Bobby Bishop?"

"Allegedly." Neal put in, "We were introduced and then joined teams for convenience sake, after that we hit it off. Not enough to meet the family but enough to work with each other."

"Looks like she went to boarding school for a while a few months ago, some fancy place called Colgan."

"Yeah, but then she was expelled for-" Peter burst out laughing when he read it, "Vandalizing the headmasters car! She stuck it through the flagpole!"

Neal looked at him incredulously,

"And you're laughing about it?"

Peter suddenly straightened his face self-consciously and gave Neal a look. Neal shrugged it off.

"Anyways, other than that there are no official records I can find. Apparently her other schools burned or something with all her previous school records."

"What would she be doing at Colgan?" Neal wondered,

"Going to school, I would imagine,"

"A thief like her going to a school like that?" Neal protested, "It must have been some kind of con."

"Just because you quit school, doesn't mean everyone does," Peter admonished, "However, we may be able to use this- truancy. She isn't attending school."

"They'd claim home school," Neal argued, "Anyways, that is a desperate, petty charge."

"Neal, you have to understand, we probably will have to charge her with things like that. There's a chance she may end up in foster care."

"What?" Neal looked slightly shocked,

"As I said, the law gets tricky when there's minors involved. This case is going to get complicated."

"It's already complicated," Diana announced as she looked through a file a probie had just brought her, "Keller's been spotted."

...

"I'm alright!" Kat told everyone when they rushed over to her with questions. Eventually everyone was calm enough to sit down and let her tell her tale.

"I'm sorry!" Simon apologized when Kat was done, "I should have seen them and warned you but I, well, I didn't see them." The tech guy melted pathetically,

"It's not your fault," Kat said, "If anything I should have heard Neal coming in."

"How much trouble are we in with the Feds?" Nick asked slowly,

"I'm not sure," Kat admitted, "They only seemed really interested when I mentioned Keller. I think I'm second priority to him and as soon as they get something on him, they'll forget about me."

"We lost the tail, Kat," Gabrielle argued, "They don't even have your name."

"We can't assume that," Kat shook her head lightly, "We have to think their better than us."

"But they're not," Angus Bagshaw said and his brother Hamish agreed,

"Yes, but then we don't get surprised when it turns out they're smarter than they look." Kat shrugged, "It's just a good policy."

"Why don't we get out of the city then?" Hale suggested, "Go to one of my mansions?"

"Maybe," Kat said, "We might have to anyway. We have to remember Keller."

"He has less than nothing on us!"

"I hope so," Kat shivered, "Because he sounds just as bad as Arturo Taccone."

"Exactly," Hale nodded, "I want you to stay away from him Kat."

"That's what I was planning on." Kat shivered,

"What did he do again?" Hamish wondered,

"He kidnapped and FBI agent and then his wife for one. Killed people. Stole stuff." Hale listed, "Do you really want to be anywhere near someone like that?"

"Maybe that's why the Feds were so interested in Keller, they get touchy about people messing with their own." Kat mused, "Who did he kidnap again?"

Simon tapped a few keys on his laptop before reporting, "Peter Burke."

"Shoot!" Kat swore, "That's the agent who was interrogating me."

"We are getting out of New York, tonight." Hale stated,

"What about the Da Vinci?" Kat wasn't sure what to do. On the safe side, she should leave New York, maybe even the country, but on the other hand, she didn't want to let Visily Romani down. She needed to complete the job. However, she was also trying to be more cautious. She knew she could get very overconfident and make a mistake- it had happened before. She couldn't let her crew get hurt because she was drunk on the heist. Yet, again, how could she drop it.

"Kat," Hale said warningly, "This is going to get messy." He was extremely worried about her. He knew that she was struggling more than she let on about her addiction to heists. No one could just _snap_ and be fine. At least now she knew about her problem and had finally stopped that harebrained idea of hers of doing everything alone but, she still needed some work. Plus, now the FBI were interested with her. Keller might track them down. He really, really hoped she wouldn't insist on going after the painting.

"Looks like cautious Kat has left the building," Hamish smirked at Kat and Hale who were probably going to argue.

"I told you it wouldn't last long." Angus elbowed his brother,

"Hush!" Gabrielle glared and Kat rolled her eyes at the two Bagshaw brothers.

"So what are we doing?" Simon had to ask,

"I think-" Kat took a deep breath, "We should stay-"

"_Kat_!" Hale interjected,

"For _now_." The small thief looked at Hale, wishing he'd agree with her. However, she knew that he wouldn't. Both of them knew that staying in New York where two different enemies lay was recklessly idiotic. She needed to get the painting, not only was it a _Da Vinci _but it was also a Visily Romani. Whenever she'd gotten a job from the _Chelovek Pseduonima_, she had known it was necessary (excluding the Cleopatra Emerald disaster when it had been a fake and then she'd gotten a real note from him to get the gem _back_). She wasn't sure who he was, or even if he was a he, but she understood him. Kat wanted to be him. She wasn't quite willing to give up. "If it gets bad, we pull out. Go to Paraguay or something."

Gabrielle and Hale shot each other concerned looks- trying to decide the stability of Kat's decision.

"I agree with Kat," Nick volunteered, "If we run now we won't know what they're doing."

Hale scowled at him and Nick shrugged as though there wasn't several magnitudes of tension between them. Like so many others before them, the two had fallen for the same girl. It was clear now that Hale had won, Nick had even confessed that he wasn't going to fight him (right before he'd punched him in the nose, but that was a whole nother story), but the tension still remained. Hale had never liked him and would never like him. He was a stray that Kat had picked up in the streets of Paris, a pickpocket who's mother just happen to be investigating Kat's father. It hadn't won any brownie points for Nick when he had admitted that at first he had been trying to get them caught- before he developed an interest in Kat. Hale still didn't trust him. The feeling was mutual.

"Yeah, we're fine here." Angus agreed and his brother seconded it.

Simon wasn't going to argue and Gabrielle was going to let it slide.

Hale sighed and gave a short nod of acquiescence.

...

Kat's first plan was to gather information so, using their best (most interesting) lead, she and her crew queried about the well-headgeared Neal Caffery. Simon was able to find his address by doing something fancy on the computer and was working to get into the FBI database. Nick was scrounging the files Kat had previously stolen from Interpol. Gabrielle and the Bagshaw boys were asking a few trusted contacts. Kat was going to break into his house.

"Kat!" Hale protested, "Why would that ever be even slightly helpful?"

"I'm bored," Kat shrugged, "And I want to find just how straight this guy is. Is he more of a Fed than a thief?"

"And looking in his house is going to accomplish this?" He sounded skeptical,

"Do you wanna come?"

"Heck yeah!"

…

Mozzie wasn't anywhere that could be described. It was so secret that even this text can't say anything about it.

The criminal was struggling with a bit of a moral dilemma. You weren't supposed to mess with any of the Families. It was something to do with honor, and a lot to do with a sense of self preservation. It wasn't as though the Bishops were violent- far from it- but things seemed to happen to those who didn't. Even Arturo Taccone, a very wealthy, very _bad _man, fell after he tangled with Bobby Bishop. Mozzie wasn't even sure what Bobby Bishop had done, as he had been in custody for most of it, but somehow the Henley was robbed- yet nothing was taken-Arturo was behind bars and then Bobby Bishop was released. It made no sense.

The most popular theory was that there was a curse on whoever messed with a Family. Some of the Families liked this rumor and spread it around themselves- it's not just the Bishops, they'd say, if you try anything you will regret it.

A smaller theory, one that was only whispered in locked rooms, was that Bobby Bishops daughter hit the Henley. That Katarina Bishop and her crew were the best in the world, in spite of their youth. That now she was on a quest, _returning_ art, mostly Nazi treasure.

Mozzie had a chunk of Nazi treasure.

More than that though, he didn't want to betray the Bishops to what ever the Suits had waiting for them. He didn't want Neal to either. Except for the problem of Keller.

He hated Keller.

Keller was dangerous.

Mozzie shuddered as though the dreaded name was a chill from the deepest outreaches of space, light-millennia from a star.

This case would have to move forward no matter what- hopefully before Keller kidnapped someone again- and if the meant going against the Bishops… he'd have to do it. It didn't mean he'd like it.

…

Kat finally reach the top of the balcony, panting slightly. Hale, infuriatingly enough, hadn't even broken a sweat and was grinning at her as he lounged in on of the patio chairs.

"It took you long enough."

"I can't believe you messed with my rope!"

"I find that hard to believe."

Kat growled slightly and surveyed the area.

"Then you act as lookout, I'm going in."

"Ok," Hale put his feet up on a table, "I'm good."

She rolled her eyes at him and went inside, somewhat puzzled by the lack of a lock. This made her supious and she checked the for other kinds of security measures twice but found nothing. Then again, she mused, if you knew the futility of security measures then what would be the point? She herself didn't put extra locks on things because she knew it would become a game to her family trying to unlock it.

She didn't touch many things, when she did she made sure they couldn't take her prints from it. She found a lot of hiding places for things but didn't look in them. She knew that those would have security measures because nothing was too easy.

Kat recorded all of her observations in her head and some photographic evidence as well.

There was nothing that could prove that was there.

But then she took a hat hung on one of the chairs, just because she could.

* * *

**A\N: **Thanks for all of the reveiws, alerts and favorites! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! I'll try to get chapter three out by next week.

Also, in terms of continutity, this is after Uncommon Criminals in Heist Society. For White Collar, supose it'd be a slight AU where Neal didn't have a commutation and therefore didn't have the problems with Kramer and have to flee the country (I have no idea how their going to bring Neal back from that and don't want to try to write about it). Other than that, it's a little after season 3.

So again, thank you Samie Goode, Afsu, StarPhire27, QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya and borntooreeead for your lovely reveiws! As all of you probabley know, reveiws feed writers, they make us happy and write faster. *hint hint*

_Next Chapter- _A hat causes a lot of trouble, Keller makes an appearence and some one gets _very_ upset.


	3. Misunderstandings and Plots

Blue

_A White Collar-Heist Society Crossover_

Chapter Three: Misunderstandings and Plots

_I do not own White Collar or Heist Society_

* * *

When Neal got home he immediately poured himself a glass of red wine. After that he fell into one of his chairs and sighed, letting his head read on his hand, his fingers mussing his hair. Keller was back. _Keller_ was back. Keller was _back_. Keller was ba-

Where was his hat?

His hat wasn't where he'd left it.

Someone had taken Neal's hat.

And Keller _was_ back.

Neal shot up like a rocket and started frantically searching his apartment, panicking. What did Keller do? What did he find? Did he know about Victor? Was he hiding in his closet? Had he left a bomb? Was their bugs? With Keller anything was possible.

Neal couldn't find anything else that seemed to be touched but he'd call Mozzie to scan for any transmitter devices as soon as he could. Now he was left with excess adrenaline and a missing hat. What did Keller mean by taking his hat? It had to be a message. What did it mean?

What if he had taken someone?

He quickly called Peter. The only member of the Burke household that Keller hadn't kidnapped yet was Satchmo and, although Neal really doubted that he'd take a dog, he still might decide to grab Elizabeth or Peter.

"Neal? What is it?" Peter sounded tired, not like any disaster had struck. Neal breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see if you and El want to have dinner together on Friday. I found this great-"

"Caffery," Peter cut in, "It's late. And somehow, I think we'll have more to worry about that dinner."

"How did Elizabeth take it?" Neal asked,

"I haven't told her yet." Peter admitted, sounding very uncomfortable, "I know, I know, but I don't want her to worry and I'm not sure I can face-"

"You have to tell her. Remember last time?"

"That's why I have two protection crews on the house."

"And she hasn't noticed them yet?"

"She saw them arrive." Peter sounded so pitiful that Neal actually managed to withhold his chuckle. Peter was not going to be in his wife's good graces.

"Sooner rather than later," Neal advised, "Otherwise she's going to call Moz and then you're really going to be in trouble."

The two talked a while more, casual conversation that didn't fit either of the two's inner emotions. Then Neal disconnected the call and was left to face his invaded room alone. He'd have to tell June to get out of town. Here definitely wasn't safe. He considered calling Mozzie but figured it would better fit the morning. He could handle it. Neal even briefly considered redialing Peter and actually telling him about his situation but couldn't. The con was too used to handling his own problems by himself, or at least only with Mozzie. Plus, even deeper than that, law enforcement had failed with Keller multiple times. He had lost all trust in it when it came to Keller.

He wasn't sure what to do. How could he sleep in his invaded room? He figured that it he probably would be fine, Keller wasn't interested in killing him- as far as he knew, Neal had shot him last time they had met- and even if he was then Neal wasn't safe anywhere. But the question remained- How was he going to sleep?

...

Unaware that her theft was causing insomnia, Kat playfully put the hat on, giving it a rakish tilt.

"What do you think?"

"Really, Kat?" Gabrielle shook her head,

"Don't say you wouldn't have done it, because I know you would have."

"Maybe," Kat's cousin's lips quirked in a hint of mischief,

"Did you find anything other than the hat?" Nick asked,

"Actually yes," Kat answered, "But nothing entirely relevant to what we're about to do next."

"A Rapunzel?" Angus wondered,

Gabrielle rolled her eyes,

"Do you really think that one of the Feds is going to happen to need a hair cut?"

"We could do a Narnian Wardrobe," Hamish suggested, "It's entirely feasible."

"If you want to try to find a snow machine and make it work in this heat than sure, go right ahead." Kat shot down, "But that would only solve one of our problems, so it's not really efficient."

"We do have a lot of problems." Hale agreed. Everyone else nodded their head, knowing this was truer than they'd like.

"So, I propose we be green and come up with one solution."

"What are we doing, Kat?"

"We are joining Interpol."

...

Elizabeth crossed her arms and tapped her foot, slightly amused at her husband's nervous gulp. However, she wasn't going to go easy on him. He was going to tell her what was going on.

"So, that was Neal?" Elizabeth asked, her tone as light as feather, "What did he want?"

"He, um, he wanted to know if we wanted to have dinner together on Friday." Peter smiled his anxious little smile that he gave when he knew he was in trouble with her,

"Mmhmm, and Neal would happen to ask this when you're on some sort of super dangerous case? Are you sure he wasn't checking on you?"

Peter seemed to run this through him mind, apparently reaching the conclusion that Neal's call was suspicious. He tried to hide this from Elizabeth but failed miserably.

"Look hun, I know it's serious, just tell me."

"You're not going to like it."

"I want to be prepared to whatever may happen. I'm tough, remember? I took down those neighbors of ours? I can handle it. It's not like it's going to be someone as bad as Keller-" Elizabeth froze as she watched her husband's face. She knew. The psychotic murderous anti-Neal and obsessive kidnapper of Burkes was on the loose.

...

"What?" was the immediate response to Kat's proposal.

"Erm, Kat? I think you may have forgotten something." Hale said.

"Nope," Kat stated, "Simon is going to hack the F.B.I. and make them expect two Interpol agents to help with the Da Vinci and, if they found me out, us. Nick? How much do you look like your mother?"

"Please tell me you're not being serious." Nick's eyes grew wide,

Kat ignore the question wickedly,

"Simon, would you gain anything from being able to access the F.B.I. computers directly?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Great. You're officially an Interpol agent."

"I don't know abou-"

"What about the rest of us?" Hale asked,

"That's the interesting part."

...

The morning came early to some but not fast enough for others. Both Neal and Peter where in at the office as early as they could be without getting asked any awkward questions. Both were also surprised to hear from Hughes that Interpol was sending agents.

"Isn't that strange?" Peter remarked,

"You can't argue with this Peter," Hughes sighed, "It's from higher up than me. I personally am nervous about two strange agents interfering with such a high priority case but my hands are tied."

And so Peter and Neal were forced to accept it.

"So how did telling Elizabeth go?" inquired Neal,

Peter actually paled.

"That well, eh?" Neal shuddered. "I think Mozzie might be stopping by some time at you house if it's any consolation. He's going to make sure no one touches her."

Peter nodded his head in a silent appreciation. He didn't want to admit it but he did feel glad that the odd bald man was protecting Elizabeth. The two had one of the strangest friendships he'd ever seen but it was also one of the strongest. Mozzie would protect his wife in any way he possibly could.

The office was quiet until the Interpol duo showed up. Both agents looked young but they certainly sounded capable enough. The senior agent was actually quite a bit older than he looked, according to his file, and very professional. The junior agent was nervous and clearly would rather be anywhere but here, definitely not the fieldwork type.

"So you're sure this Sue McMurray is the Katarina Bishop?" the senior agent, Mr. Bennett, qualified.

"Positive." Peter replied,

"Her father has been so much trouble for us." He sighed, "And somehow I think she's going to be the same."

"She may be working with a highly dangerous criminal named Mathew Keller."

"No she's not." The junior agent, Mr. Sands, said without ceremony,

"It wouldn't fit her profile." Mr. Bennett explained more eloquently,

"She's involved with him somehow."

"Maybe." Mr. Bennett's tone was strange on that one word. Peter couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Boss!" Diana burst into the room, "There's something you need to see!"

Peter, Neal, Jones, the Harvard crowd and the "Interpol agents" ran to a computer Diana led them to. A video had been e-mailed. Diana pressed the play button.

"Hello friends!" Keller's face appeared on the screen, "Guess who's fresh out of prison? Turns out the Russians were more grateful for me trying to give them back their treasure than I knew. Anyways, somebody happened to steal my Da Vinci, didn't you Neal? But from what I hear, you weren't the only one who tried. Some little _cat_ burglar crawled out of the woodwork? Never the less, you're the one who actually has my painting. I need my painting back. Neal, Agent Burke? You'll be taking it for me. Until then, I'm going to take something, or someone, of my own. Anyways, you'll be hearing more from me later- Ciao!"

The video stopped.

The room was so silent.

"Did this just arrive?" Peter asked quietly,

"Five minutes ago," Diana confirmed.

That was when the phone calls started. Peter called Elizabeth. Neal called Mozzie and June. Diana called Christy. Jones called someone. Some of the probies called their loved ones, even if it was highly unlikely Keller would ever actually care about the unnamed background characters.

Mr. Bennett and Mr. Sands, also known as Nick and Simon, called their superior, also known as Kat.

No one answered.

Knowing they were being paranoid the two undercover thieves forced themselves to calm down. Nick had to go back to being a male version of his mom with a slightly edited file and Simon had to continue whatever he was doing. Nick was worried that if Simon acted anymore neurotic than the Feds would start asking if Simon (or Mr. Sands to them) had any prescription he had to take that he may have forgotten. The sooner Simon was able to get behind an unwatched computer, the smoother it would become for all involved.

Nick rejoined Agent Burke and the puzzling Neal Caffery, seeing unadulterated relief on their faces.

Nick forced his face to be businesslike, unattached to the situation, not like a teenaged boy who was worried about a girl he still had feelings for who he was sure a dangerous criminal had found the identity of and had failed to answer her phone after said criminal had threatened to kidnap someone.

The F.B.I. office became a lively frantic mess as everyone tried to identify potential targets. Nothing came up. Neal said that is was a possibility that Keller was just trying to throw them on another scent. Maybe he wasn't planning on taking anyone this time, how would it benefit them? The F.B.I. wasn't officially supposed to negotiate with kidnappers, and to get the painting he'd have to get more than one person to control. Neal was unsure that even he could break into the F.B.I. vault. Keller had to be planning something.

Nobody other than Nick and Simon could have expected Keller's real target.

"Peter, you know the Bishop house? It just got a 911 call sent from it." Jones announced.

Nick and Simon shared horrified glances.

"What happened?" Nick forced his voice to stay in character,

Jones looked at Peter who nodded impatiently. The room was silent, not daring voice their thoughts.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think some billionaire's kid got shot and maybe a kidnapping? It's not very clear."

"Shot?" Simon burst out,

"Kidnapped." Nick's voice was quiet, as dry as sandpaper.

"Keller." Neal spat.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, cliffhanger. A very cruel cliffhanger. I'm sorry but that was just how it happened to write. I bet you never guessed that the person who gets _very _upset (from my little teaser for this chapter from chapter two) was the reader. Again, I'm sorry, I feel very ashamed of my self. Please don't hate me!

I have to thank everyone who reveiwed now! Merci beaucoup!

To StarPhire27- Thanks for correcting me, I'll try to edit it sometime. I try to have my stories not full of mistakes but sometimes they do slip by. I can say, a fountain sure makes a lot more sense than a flagpole!

To TiametDragonQueen- This story was started because I couldn't find a good White Collar / Heist Society crossover! I really wanted to read about how the characters would interact and what would happen, but since I couldn't find any, I decided to write my own! (Hopefully other authors will write more of it as well!)

To Razskaspromise- I won't give you any spoilers, especially with the really dire looking cliffhanger, but I will give a small hint; Kat has the best crew in the world. Take what you will from that but I don't think you'll be disapointed.

To QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya- Thank you! I'm very flattered!

To everyone who favorited and alerted- Do you know how wonderful it is to look at a full inbox one day? Thanks for your support, I hope you continue to enjoy this.

_Next Chapter-_ An ultimatum is given, a hospital becomes the setting of something extremely dramatic and Mr. Sands tries to keep in character.


	4. Uncertain

Blue

_A White Collar-Heist Society Crossover_

Chapter Four: Uncertain

_I do not own White Collar or Heist Society_

* * *

Kat opened her eyes groggily, very confused. She felt terrible- her head was pounding, one of her arms hurt and she just felt unbelievably tired. A sour, fowl taste was in her mouth and she felt like throwing up. Then she realized she was duct taped to a chair bolted to the floor.

...

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Sands took a quick break to 'update their superiors.' In reality, Nick and Simon needed to talk, decide what to do with their 'superiors' incapacitated. Or, rather, Nick needed to yell at Simon.

"Hale got shot. Kat got kidnapped. We should have left while we had the chance!" Simon was not reacting calmly. He was the worst actor of the group, there was a reason he was usually behind a computer screen, and with the added pressure he was cracking. "We need to, to, to check on Hale. No! We need to find Kat! Did he get Gabrielle? The Bagshaws? They were at the house, weren't they? Or were they-"

"Simon, shut up!" Nick snapped, unable to take anymore of Simon's rambling. He was already hearing all of this within his own thoughts, he didn't need any more of it. Luckily, Nick was among the best actors of the group and he didn't let it show. He was able to put up a front and pretend that he could still think rationally, that he could still prioritize the mission. The first thing someone who cared about the stupid, dumb, add-any-expletive-you-fancy, mission would try to stay undercover so the Feds wouldn't catch on to their ruse and arrest them when Kat could need their help. That would mean calming Simon down. He could do that... right?

"What are we going to do Nick!" The techie was near panicking.

Nick knew he couldn't admit that he didn't know either. He couldn't tell Simon that all he could think about was that Kat was quite possibly in the hands of what sounded like a psychopath. He was slightly ashamed that he didn't care more about Hale but it wasn't like he was dead. A darker part of him thought that Hale deserved it for not keeping Kat safe but he knew that was neither true nor fair. If he had been there then...

He forced those thought back and came up with facts. Best stick with facts. Non-subjective, cold, easy facts. Things he didn't have to think about.

"We need more information. One of us needs to go to Uncle Eddies and one of us needs to get Hale's story from the hospital."

"How do you know Hale can even talk right now?"

Nick didn't. In fact, it was very likely that Hale was under some anesthetic or pain medication. But he couldn't focus on that. Hale had to know what happened! Hale had to have some clue about where he took Kat! He _had_ to!

"The police thing said something about a kidnapping, Hale must have told them. He can't be too badly hurt."

Simon seemed to take some comfort from this.

"I'm going to see Hale."

"No, you aren't!" Nick said, a little too emotionally. If Simon went then he wouldn't get to interrogate him! He couldn't have that, he couldn't. "You, um, you would be better at the house. Since you know it better and everything. I'm still new."

"You don't like Hale." Simon stated,

"Not in particular..." Nick was unable to lie about _that_ when the truth was obvious, "But he's still one of us, isn't he?"

"But are you one of us?" Simon asked, "I know Kat- Kat trusts you but... Are you one of us?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"That wasn't the question. Are you one of us?" _Can I trust you?_

Nick hesitated. He was Kat's. He wasn't one of the family. He didn't care about any of their nuances or goals. He was only there for Kat, even when it became quite clear that nothing romantic would ever happen between them, he was still there for her. He was treated like her pet, never quite all the way in the group and he didn't mind that. He kept himself away from the group as well. He wasn't the family.

He was Kat's.

"Yes." Nick answered, "Yes."

"Then I'll go to the house. Just... be careful."

...

Kat looked around, surveying her surroundings, trying to make sense of everything. There was a concrete floor. The light looked to be natural so there had to be a window somewhere. The wall in front of her was concrete.

"She's awake."

...

Neal was somewhat troubled. There were so many things that just weren't right.

"When did the Hale's get mixed up into art theft?" Neal said, "And why was their kid there? Why wasn't he kidnapped?"

"Maybe he was but it went wrong?" Peter shrugged, looking at something on his computer,

"I don't see why Keller would shoot the heir to a billion dollar fortune. It doesn't make sense. And why would he kidnap a thief? That means nothing to the department, he can't extort either of us Peter."

"Are you saying that this isn't about us?"

"It has us tied in somewhere but I don't see where." Neal said. That scared him. Keller was always more than one step ahead of him but usually Neal had some idea where he was going. This time Neal couldn't begun to guess. How could he connect a stolen hat with a fifteen year old thief with a very rich kid?

"Maybe the kid who got shot is who Keller's trying to get something from?" Peter guessed, "Katarina could be his girlfriend."

"Okay, so maybe Katarina is trying to run a con on W.W. Hale the fifth when she somehow gets word about Keller's Da Vinci. She tries going after it and Keller notices her. Then Keller grabs her and tells W.W.- what is the kid's first name?- that he needed something or he'll kill her."

"Mr. Hale might have been trying to defend her, that's why he got shot."

"Maybe that was a message to his parents for letting something slip around our teenaged thief."

"We need to talk with his parents then."

"They certainly have the money to get into something big." Neal looked at Peter's screen, currently on a page about the Hale's finances.

"Has anyone contacted his parents?" Peter asked loudly, "Where are they?"

"W.W. Hale the Fifth's emergency contact was apparently his butler, Marcus. Emergency services called him and he's in the hospital with him now." Diana reported,

"Someone get a hold of Mr. Hale the Forth then- otherwise their going to find out about their son's shooting from the news."

"Unless Keller sent them a message." Neal corrected,

"Either way, we need to talk to them." Peter announced.

As the FBI office became a flurry of activity, Neal found himself left to his own thoughts. He couldn't do anything until Peter actually left to get to the hospital, and with the pace it was going it was going to take a while to get out the door.

He looked at the two who had mysteriously appeared from Interpol, others who had nothing they could do until the proper paperwork and information had been pulled together. They were a curious bunch and awfully... young looking.

Neal tried to pull it from his brain, after all looked younger than he was, but couldn't. They were just to young looking to merely be young looking.

This reminded him of the last person he'd seen who was to young looking. Katarina Bishop.

But they couldn't be! The Interpol agents had no connection to her other than following her case... did they? It had been rather convenient how they'd appeared a day after she did.

And her lawyer- Neal remembered the blond as well. Young. Mozzie had reported that she had been referred to a 'Gabs.'

His mind started spinning a pattern.

W.W. Hale the Fifth had a butler as his emergency contact. Not his parents. So they wouldn't be close.

Katarina had gone to a boarding school. Away from her father. Possibly continents away, judging Bobby Bishop like Europe.

No adults in the house when Katarina had been taken.

There were no adults in these kids' lives.

This led to more questions. Where the rest of the Bishop family? Who was Gabs? Who was Mr. Bennet and Mr. Sands because they sure as heck weren't Interpol?

Had the crime world been taken over by teenagers?

Neal sincerely hoped not.

But how had teenagers, without, he was presuming, any adult supervision, fooled the FBI into thinking they were Interpol? How had teenagers nearly stolen a Da Vinci? How had they gotten involved at all with Keller?

Assuming he was right about Mr. Bennet and Mr. Sands there were two people in the room who could answer these questions. He wondered if he should play his cards with them now or later. As soon as he revealed he knew they weren't Interpol, they'd run.

Telling Peter about them didn't cross his mind.

Neal figured that he'd watch them for now and confront them later. The two fake Interpol agents looked worried and confused so it would probably go better if he waited for the opportune moment.

...

Peter arrive at the hospital, Neal and Mr. Bennet in tow. He had called ahead and it seemed that W.W. Hale was out of surgery and was responsive, although the kid was still a little loopy. He just hoped that the kid could tell him what happened.

The rich kid sat in the hospital bed, slightly reclined and obviously was not quite all the way there.

"Mr. Hale-" he started but the kid interrupted him,

"Just Hale."

Neal had a realization that this kid must be the 'Hail' that Mozzie had mentioned the girls talking about.

"Hale, I'm Special Agent Peter Burke and this is my partner Neal Caffery and we're from the FBI. Mr. Bennet is from Interpol. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Depends on what they are. If they're about how I get my hair so perfect than no."

Peter couldn't tell how much was good natured snarking or pain meds.

"You were found at one Edward Bishop's residence with a gunshot wound just grazing your shoulder. Can you identify the shooter?"

This seemed to affect the kid, he turned slightly frantic and very blathery. Mr. Bennet raised his eyebrow.

"Mathew Keller, it was this really, really bad guy named Keller and, and he took Kat- I don't know where but, but you got to find her. Find her before something bad happens. He, he threatened something... I can't quite recall-" This sent Hale further into panic mode, "But he wanted his, the Da Visily. No, it's not that, it's the Visily Romani- No, no, no! That- no, the Vinci Romani? The Visily Vinci? Very-silly Vinci. The paintingy thing that's important to Kat. And that other thing. And, and, and-" Hale suddenly stopped, "What?" He looked very confused.

Peter felt sorry for him but was pleased at all of the info he may have gotten. He didn't know what Visily Romani was but it could be something important.

"You're ok, kid. Do you know when your parents will be here?"

"Never." He answered, "I'm attending Knightsbury, you see."

Peter didn't see but he noticed that something had upset Neal. Maybe the Visily Romani character? Mr. Bennet was also looking a little pale but Peter didn't know him well enough to read him. He couldn't help but feel that there was something off about the man but suspected it was only a bad case of outer-agency rivalry.

"Can you describe what happened when you got shot? What were you doing before?"

Hale's face smashed into a grimace of stubbornness and the franticness of someone trying to come up with a good lie.

"I was... I was washing dishes."

The boy looked like he had never washed dishes in his life.

"The more you tell us, the faster we can find Kat."

"I can't tell you, it was part of the plan!" Hale told him, "But me and Kat and Gabs were talking and then that Keller guy came in. Kat threw a plate at his head and them he shot me and- then it gets blurry. They were screaming and crying and he took her and-" Hale had tears start to go down his face. Obviously pain meds.

"Peter, I think we should go." Neal suggested, clearly in-at-ease with the drugged up teenager, "I think that's all he can give us."

"Do you remember his car or...?" Peter tried one last time,

"No." He sounded so miserable that if Elizabeth would have been there then Hale would have received a hug.

"If you remember anything else, just give us a call." Peter place his card on the bed table and left the room.

As soon as the trio on law-enforcers (as far as Peter knew and cared to think about anyway) entered an area that it was safe to talk he said,

"We need to find Gabs." Peter looked at the two other men, seeing if they'd picked up on there being a third person in the room as a witness, "She might be able to tell us more."

"To be fair, the kid did get shot today."

"Yes, and we're just lucky his ramblings didn't include unicorns." Mr. Bennet said.

"Also, Neal? Who is Visily Romani?" Peter asked,

Neal's face turned serious.

"I have no idea. Nobody does."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of a _Chelovek Pseduonima? _Visily Romani is a thief who has been around for more than a hundred years and has never been caught. He means it's serious business."

...

Simon was trying his hardest to keep it together. It wasn't easy seeing his second home being cataloged. Or have blood spatter on the wall. Or have definite signs of a struggle.

Diana, Jones and the others left Mr. Sands alone, busy in their investigations. Simon had to look like he was working and try to keep the police damage down to a minimum. If anyone found some of the artwork in that house then the Bishops would be toast. Right now, he was just thankful that they seemed to take the paintings on the walls as reproductions.

What was he going to do? He may have been smart in many ways but this was more of Kat's area. Kat planned and he followed. He trusted her implicitly, never arguing.

However, she was gone.

Simon was left with Nick. Nick, or all people! Simon trusted Nick only because Kat did, there was nothing he really liked about the guy from his own merits.

Simon didn't want to follow Nick. He wanted to get to the hospital and ask Hale what to do. Actually he wanted to be at the hospital to see if Hale was alright first. He heard it was only a graze around the shoulder but that was still a bullet. He'd heard about people dying from a bullet to there are from trauma. But Hale was fine, he had to be. Hale couldn't not be fine.

Where was Gabrielle? Angus? Hamish? Were they with Kat or regrouping elsewhere. Was there a secret rendezvous spot that he couldn't remember? Could he track their funds online or something? Hack into the CIA and steal a satellite to find them with? Hack into Torchwood?

Now he knew he was getting ridiculous.

All he had to do was look professional and detached.

Why was that so hard?

...

Gabrielle sat in a coffee shop, looking utterly normal. From a distance. Up close, her face was pale, her hands were shaking and her jacket was drawn around her tight to hide stains on her shirt. She stared at the note in her left hand, unconsciously drinking her coffee with her right.

_I want my Da Vinci. If so, you get the little Kat back. Throw in a Van Gogh to one of the boys, a Monet would cover the other one. Your families collection would bring them back alive._

_Please call the police, talk to the FBI. I don't mind. I'd actually recommend it. I might give you some sort of discount if you did._

_Oh, and Neal, if your reading this, don't worry. You're incentive is coming along. You have a very interesting past by the way._

She put her coffee down and folded the papered, stuffing it in her pocket. She couldn't bear to look at it anymore. She couldn't think anything but raw despair. She knew it was shock so she tried not to dwell on it.

That still didn't stop the question- What was she going to do!

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had some computer issues and have been busy with other stuff as well.

And now a very belated thanking of everyone who reviewed-

To QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya- Well here's what happens. I'm sorry about the wait. Thanks for your reveiw!

To StarPhire27- I'm glad you liked last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thank you a bunch for reveiwing!

To Skier Chick- It's now updated! Thanks for your review!

To The Red Fedora- Thank you for not hating me and your reveiw!

To kitcool- Here it is! I wrote it! Thanks for reveiwing. It means a lot.

To everyone who favorited and alerted- I hope you guys like this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!

_Next Chapter-_ Elizabeth has an idea, Kat learns just how much trouble she's in and just maybe the character's find out what they're going to do!


	5. Reactions

Blue

_A White Collar-Heist Society Crossover_

Chapter Five: Reactions

_I do not own White Collar or Heist Society_

* * *

After too much waiting, Kat became bored. There was only so much worrying a girl could do before growing so frustrated that she just wanted something to do. She had escaped from her chair ages ago- they had forgotten to tie down her feet, a beginner's mistake. The room itself was a rectangular prism of solid concrete, underground, with a window that was too small for a determined cat to get through. The door didn't have a handle on her side, the hinges where secured and any other moving parts were unreachable. She didn't have her phone, any of her wallets, any of her lockpicks, or anything even remotely useful. All she had were her clothes, the bolted down chair and remnants of duct tape. Nothing was very useful for escape or for entertainment values.

Kat did decide to unbolt the chair though. Wrapping her hand in some of her light jacket, she carefully began to slowly work the bolts up. It would take a while but her captive still hadn't made an appearance.

She felt tempted to take a nap but she figured that would just be stupid. She may have had a headache and other nauseating aftereffects to whatever she was drugged with but she had to stay sharp. Anything could happen when she was asleep. It was much better to stay vigilant and at least try to escape. If she got the bolt out then she might be able to use it as a weapon. If she managed to get all two out then she could use the chair. It wasn't the best plan in the world but it was more productive then sleeping.

She wondered why they were taking so long- not only was it annoying but it was scary. She knew they knew she was awake, she had heard one of them. But it had been hours since then. So if they weren't bothering with her, then what were her captors doing?

Once again, she forcefully dragged herself through her memories before she had woken up. Remembering was painful but it had to be done. There had to be some clue she could use.

Kat had never felt worried at Uncle Eddie's, not about her safety. That was one place that was _home_. It was safe, secure, one of the only places in the world that she might let her guard down. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be attacked there. But she had and now she had to adapt. She wouldn't dwell on it until she had time for that. Now was the time for quick thinking about relevant topics.

That didn't stop emotions from bleeding through though, trying to overwhelm her with panicky questions she couldn't answer. Was Hale alive? Did he get shot? What happened to Gabrielle? Her recollections of her abductions were pictures and flashes, no doubt effected by whatever drug that still lingered in her system. She fought it and drew out the facts.

She, Gabrielle and Hale had been in the kitchen, preparing for their upcoming part in the plan. As soon as they got Simon's intell they'd be off but until then they had been going to prepare and relax.

Kat remembered that Gabrielle had made some joke about penguins and F.B.I. agents. The exact words eluded her but she knew she was laughing when the flash grenade went off. The next moments were confusion personified. She remembered thinking that the Bagshaws must have been experimenting in the house which was going to get them in so much trouble. She then had realized that the Bagshaws were somewhere else entirely and even they would never dare make an explosion in Uncle Eddie's house. That just wasn't done.

Gun. She recalled a gun. She remembered a sound of thunder, a crack in the air. Men bursting in. The sound of glass shattering. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming. Disgusted muttering. Blood. She remembered blood everywhere. She had screamed. There had been a hand, she had bitten it. There had been yelling then, the man, herself, Gabrielle. Hale croaking something. A threat. Tears and crying. Gabrielle trying to stop them. Frozen. Frozen. Blood. Blood. Blood. The gun again, it pointing somewhere Kat couldn't have it go. Tears. Blood. Blackness.

Then she had woken up tied to chair.

Now she had to get out.

...

Gabrielle walked as if half asleep to the F.B.I. office. Indeed, if she hadn't still been in shock and if she had a clear head, she would have never done it. But her short circuiting brain registered two facts- Neal was on the note and Neal worked at the F.B.I.. Therefore, she had to go to the F.B.I.

Later, Gabrielle would be horrified with her decision. What was she thinking?! But at the moment, Gabrielle as we knew her wasn't present.

She walked straight in, to the interrogation room where she sat down. Any attempts to speak with her, she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes past right over the agents.

She ended up sitting at the table, not clutched in her shaking fingers, waiting. Her mind just knew she was waiting for Neal Caffery. A man with a hat. A man who had an incentive coming.

...

As soon as Peter, Neal and Mr. Bennet got back from the hospital, Peter was assaulted by a fast talking, rather flabbergasted, probie.

"Katarina Bishop's lawyer is in the interrogation room." She babble, "No one knows why, she just came in and-"

"Thank you." Peter stopped the probie, he turned to Neal, "Could you get in there while I drop off this paperwork?"

Neal was surprised but he took it in stride. He knew Peter wanted to investigate the matter himself but knew that the paperwork had to get done and things like Ms. Bishop's lawyer had to be handled quickly. It was nice to be trusted.

Then again, Peter knew Neal wouldn't dare pull any funny business with Keller on the loose.

Neal nodded and headed to the interrogation room. The beautiful and confident lawyer was now a teenager who looked like she was falling apart. He slipped into the room, not entirely sure what was going to happen.

The girl didn't respond.

"Hello, I'm Neal Caffery. We met briefly before."

"You don't have a hat." She commented shakily. It wasn't an attempt at humor. She was despretely reaching for confirmation of his identity.

"I own some, I'm just not wearing one right now."

"Are you sure you are Neal."

"Very."

The blonde took a deep breath and passed the scrap of paper she had been holding. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling and her eyes wouldn't focus.

Neal immediately recognized Keller's handwriting. He read the message with a sort of dread. This wasn't good. This was not good at all.

Neal studied the girl, trying to figure out her part to play in all of this. If she was a thief working with Katarina, then why would she come here? Was she going for the 'discount'? Was it a ploy? That was when he noticed the blood on her shirt.

She must have been there when Mr. Hale had gotten shot. She must have been who had called the ambulance.

"Why don't you take your jacket off? It's warm in here." Neal suggested. The girl looked like she was going to resist but with some Neal Caffery persuasion she complied.

That was when he noticed something else- Not all of the blood was Hale's. It looked like she had been stabbed.

It took all of Neal's composure not to freak out. He was a con-man; maybe a reformed con-man. He did not like guns or violence or blood. He didn't have an obsession with kidnapping. He didn't shoot kids and he didn't stab kids. He definitely didn't threaten kids either.

This was not his area. He needed Peter in here and an ambulance.

"I will be right back. I'm getting," He paused slightly, "Help."

He pretty much ran to Peter, no doubt interrupting something very important.

"She needs an ambulance!"

"What?" Peter looked very confused,

"Katarina Bishop's lawyer, She's a teenager to and she's been stabbed. She was their when Katarina got kidnapped and she has Keller's list of demands and it isn't good!" Neal practically shoved it into Peter's face.

"He has three kids?!" Peter said, horrified, and then almost absentmindedly, "Someone call the girl an ambulance!"

One or the probies hopped to it immediately.

"Neal, think quickly," Peter prompted, "What about your past could Keller dig up?"

"I don't know!" Neal answered,

"This has just gotten even more serious."

"Was that even possible?"

"Neal, Keller has just begun." Peter said, "He is only going to make this bigger."

...

Nick watched Gabrielle as nonchalantly as he could, but he kept having to relax the worried frown that would appear on his face.

That took out another player on his team. Gabrielle might get better when she wasn't suffering blood loss but she was compromised. All of the team that the Feds hadn't seen were the Bagshaws and he didn't know where they were either.

He wouldn't be happy once he found out either.

That really stunk though. Gabrielle was one of the more competent members of the team. She was nearly as good as Kat. Not quite, as no one could plan a mission like the small darkhaired teen, but Gabrielle was good at field work and action. She could think on her feet and wasn't as foolhardy as Kat was. That didn't mean she was abnormally cautious but she knew her limits and exactly how much she was willing to risk. She was a good asset.

One that wasn't assessable now. He didn't even know if he'd get to talk with her, not without breaking cover. This was just great. Simon was going to take this _so_ well.

It seemed like the best plan of action would stay in cover for now. Nick barely knew anything and he at least needed to know where Kat was before he planned a rescue. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fulfill Keller's insane demands. Only Kat could do something like that. He also knew that outwitting a mad man like that would be hard unless he made a huge mistake.

And he only had Simon.

He only had Simon to rescue Kat.

He took a deep breath. He would find a way, somehow. He was working with the Feds who had captured this creep multiple times. It was the best thing he could have hoped for. He could do it. He would find a way to swing it.

He had too. Because Kat would.

...

The Bagshaws went from shock to excitement to horror throughout their kidnapping. They had never thought that something like that would ever happen to them, and the guns and handcuffs weren't the most fun they'd ever had, but they had always loved action movies. They were actually thinking it was awesome. Cool. Like a spy movie.

Then they had been informed that they were only extra leverage, meaningless to Keller, but good for making other people dance. Their only purpose was to have a gun pointed at their heads. Their lives could make Kat follow instructions or provide added assistance with the F.B.I.

Angus and Hamish had been considerably less excited about that.

...

Elizabeth turned on the TV, tired of looking out the window to wave at the nice agents that her husband had set up to protect her. Mozzie had stepped out a while ago, something about some gadget he needed to check. Until he got back things would be a little boring.

Nothing good was on so she put on the news. Of course it wasn't reporting on a serial kidnapper and murderer who had escaped from prison yet again and was once again terrorizing her family. She had heard from Peter that this time he had a teenager, a fifteen year old girl in his hands. Elizabeth wished her the best of luck, hoping that maybe she would escape as well and wouldn't end up dead.

With a sigh, she muted the TV and called her husband. Now that her mind was on it, she just needed to hear he was ok.

"Hi hun." He answered, "Is everything fine over there?"

"Yes, I was just calling to check up on you. Are you any closer to Keller?"

"No." Peter grumbled, sighing with frustration, "In fact, it's gotten worse."

"Is Neal ok?" Elizabeth asked, worried,

"For now," he paused, "Keller made a threat against him. And he has two other people, probably more kids and I have a girl that he stabbed in my office, waiting for the ambulance."

"What?" That sounded pretty horrifying. So much for calling for reassurance. Maybe she could make Peter feel better at least.

"It's a mess over here." Peter summarized,

"Do you have any clue about where he is?"

"He hasn't even said where he wants his ransom art."

"What is he asking for?"

"Something we can't give." Her husband ranted, "He's asked for the Bishop's entire collection. Right now, we don't even know where one of the Bishops are. Not that they'd give all of their art, criminals would never do that."

"They might." Elizabeth suggested,

"El, these are the same people that let their kid go around the world by herself stealing artwork. I doubt they are a nice, protective, loving family."

"Why don't you ask Mozzie?"

"What?"

"He may know more about these Bishops and how to contact them. Actually, you know what, I'll ask him. Don't you worry about it. Between the two of us we can find them."

"Elizabeth..." her husband trailed of, mixed emotions clear in his voice, "That'll be great. Just promise you'll be safe."

"Same goes for you."

They talked for a short while more before Elizabeth tuned back to the news. At least now she doesn't feel so useless.

Now if only her husband really would be safe...

* * *

**A/N: **Erk. It's been close to forever since I've updated, hasn't it? I feel really bad about that actually. This is one of my better quality fics and yet it's just been sitting here, waiting, begging to be updated, tearing at my conscience and making me guilty. It started out as a technology problem and then evolved into an inspiration problem. Plot bunnies seemed to infinately spawn for everything, except this. Last night, I just decided, what the heck! and wrote anyways and then finished it up tonight. Hopefully it's the same quality as the previous chapters but I know from exsperience is to get yourself out of a writting slump, you just have to write your way out of it, no matter how hard that may be. You wonderful people have waited long enough and it's just gotten ridiculous how long this chapter has taken me to write! Therefore, I'm posting it and hoping that more plot bunnies (for this fic this time) pop up. Even if they don't, I'm just going to push on!

I must sincerely thank anyone who is still reading this fic, even if it's taken 'forever and a day' to quote one of the deticated reader who kept pushing me to get this chapter out sometime this century.

And now a very, super-duper belated thanking of everyone who reviewed-

To kitcool- I've officially written more! I'm sorry for the wait but that's one of my really bad tendencies as a writer. I hope this chapter is up to scratch. Thank you for your reveiw!

To StarPhire27- Yeah, somehow it did get double posted. Last chapter was written during the period of technological madness when I couldn't reach this site from my laptop and so updating was a mess to accomplish. I have managed to fix it though! And, yes, Hale was off. Pain meds are crazy. I know I was going to appoligize for how crazy in last chapter's authors note and explain about that he was on drugs but I decided that my writting should have made that obvious and saying anything about it would just be treating my readers like they were dumb and just be being unnessasarily insecure about my work. So, I'm really glad you got the whole OOC thing was the pain meds. I hope you like this chapter and I'm terribly sorry on the wait. Thanks for reveiwing!

To Quay- (yep it is much shorter. Now I'm kinda curious why\where you got your name-thingy from.) I'm glad that the double post didn't throw you off. The glories of misfuntioning technology! Thanks a lot for your reveiw and I'm really sorry this update took so long. Next update can't. Like it physically can't. 'Cause the closer the release date of Heist Society 3 comes, the more plot bunnies will probably come for this. I can't wait for that to come out! But now I'm off topic, sorry. Thanks you for your kind words and I will try to get the next chapter out in a reasonable time period.

To The Red Fedora- Yeah, Hale just seems to get the worst luck so far. Poor guy. And Neal? Spoilers! (If you've ever seen River on Doctor Who, that would be kind of a joke. Kind of. Yeah.) Let's just say that I won't deny something like that ever happening. I mean, it might get hard if Nick only has _Simon _to help him out. Then again, I wouldn't count any of the other Heist members out yet. So, err, take what you will from that. Thanks for your reveiw, and sorry for the long wait.

To 3v3ry6ody5 F00L- Thank you! You're awesome too!

To ThisSpyingThief- I sincerely appreciate your review. I'm so glad you think everyone's in character, I'm really trying to keep them that way. For the updating, I will keep doing it, but unfortunatly I'm kinda slow about it. Not to worry though. I am going to try to get something out during Thanksgiving break at least. I'm just going to write this, no matter what it takes. I hope this chapter met your standerds and the wait didn't get you to down.

To .15- I have a lot to thank you for. Thanks for keeping me on task with this fic and not letting it wilt any longer. Your PM the other night is the reason this is up now. In fact, I'd go so far to say this chapter is deticated to you.

To Zammie88- Well here's the next chapter, sorry about the wait. As the above A\N says, I had a lot of problems getting this chapter up. Thanks for your reveiw!

To IDontHaveAName- Thanks! I'm always happy to know my writting style actually works. I'm always worried about messing things up and completely ruining great ideas. So I'm glad you like it. I'm so glad you reviewed and I wish this chapter hadn't taken me so long.

To KyraBear- I thinks there should be more crossovers between these two universes as well. They mess so seamlessly and I think some of the character interaction is just gold. Neal and Kat are always interesting to put in front of each other. Sometime I want to do Hale and Mozzie... those two would be very... interesting together. I'm glad you've liked this so far, I hope you'll like what's coming. Thanks a lot for your review and sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter.

To HelloHiHey- No, you're not annoying at all. You are actually very helpful. Seriously. Sometimes I need someone to remind me that people actually care and to push me to actually work on something, plot bunnies or no. This was a very challenging chapter from the writers perspective but it's people like you who make it worth while. Thank you for everything :)

To Everyone- WOW! That's 10 different people who reviewed on one chapter! I really don't deserve all of you wonderful people. Before a oneshot from two days ago, this was my record for one chapter, which is awesome! I really need to get the next chapter out soon to repay all of you guys! But, for everyone who is planning on reveiwing (or thinking about it), could you put something that you want to happen over the course of this fic? I don't guarrentee adding all of them, but it'll give me an idea about what you like and hopefully help me on plot bunny production. For example, are there any two characters you want to interact? Anything plotwise? Something random? Only if you want to of course.

To everyone who favorited and alerted- Sorry for the wait and thank you for still reading!

_Next Chapter-_ The author doesn't take nearly four months to update!

Oh! And I almost forgot! During the time when I was desperatly trying to genorate inspiration for this fic, I made the cover. It's the first and only cover I have. Thoughts?


End file.
